


Run.

by v4mpir3_p1ss



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Flashbacks, Kidnapping, Pining, Torture, ghoulisabitch, jetstarisasweetheart, maybefunpoisonidunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v4mpir3_p1ss/pseuds/v4mpir3_p1ss
Summary: in a killjoys au what do the Fabulous Killjoys have to do in the aftermath of Party Poison getting kidnapped by the BL/ind? what do they have to do if they come after the killjoys again?i don’t really have a plan of this and mostly for self satisfaction but i decided to publish it anyways anyone wanted to read it, there will also be some gramma and spelling mistakes probably but i try my best and fix them. ENJOY!!
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi and welcome to the first chapter of my first fan fic i hope you enjoy!!

Party poison is smart. Party Poison is a good shooter. Party Poison is charming. Party poison is also a complete jackass.  
He is also bent underneath the car trying to work out how the fuck to fix it.  
“Dickhead” Hemuttered under his breath as he dropped the spanner to the floor, god he was a dumbass.

“They’re gonna kill me, fucking smite me,” Poison ran a hand through his hair, realizing it desperately needed to be washed whenhis hand got stuck halfway through. Poison rolled himself from under the car then picked himself off the ground. He sighed, looking down at his clothes which were now covered in grease from the car, not that his clothes were clean before. He wipes his hands on his shirt, also covered in grease. He picked up the small amount of tools they used to try and fix the car. Pois, you idiot, he thought knowing full well that the rest of them are gonna be pissed at him. He had crashed the car. Not badly, but bad enough to notice. Most people would call it a “fender bender” but poison hated that name, a lame excuse to get out of trouble. He had practically given up by now, he needed a break as well.

He made his way over to the small worn out couch in the center of the lounge room and sat down, dust immediately coming out from around him. They hadn’t been on the couch for ages, neither had anyone else in the house. It was mostly only used for when the electricity started to work and they could watch reruns of shows and old music videos from the 70s. He sighed and grabbed the remote off the ground. Poison though this place was an absolute pigsty, which it was, four people living in a house with no electricity to ward off unwanted desert heat could get stuffy, with also limited time for showering and them almost always on the lookout for dracs and scarecrows, there wasn’t much time for comfort. Poison called it home anyways. It also wasn’t that far from The Nest, which he and the others hated, their unneeded parties drifting into the night air almost every week. At least with them near Dracs would always attack them first, as they have the more targets. There were droids out here as well. Pois knew a fair number of things about them, well the porno droids at least, Jet and Poison knew a fair lot. Droids were out here, surviving on the limited electricity ‘provided’ from Batt City, muttering something about DESTROYA and saving people. He dosnt necessarily believe in DESTROYA but it the droids seems happy with it so he lets them think that someone is going to save them, knowing full well they aren’t going to be saved until the tiny amount of electrons wafting around here die out and their body shuts down to welcome the relief of death. The BLI have been around the outer zones a lot lately, the dracloids coming to ‘clean up’ the unwanted, then the collectors coming to get the white BLI issued body bags. Poison has had to many run-ins with Dracs. He knows that under the mask there are innocent people, trapped to do the BLIs bidding,they hates killing them, but he has no choice sometimes. If they get in the way of his family or friends, he’ll shoot. He hates killing, Poison knows that there a lot of the people out here kill mercilessly, shootting one after another for no better reason than to kill.

Poison flicks through the channels on the tv, not yet settling on something to watch. All the videos are fuzzy and the audio crackles. Poison just wants the others to come back already, Poison would never admit it out loud, buthe misse them when they leave. For whatever reason they do.They don’t leave that often but when they do,they feel like something evil has crawled down his throat into his heart and made it a home, only getting spat out once they return. They were out on a mission, they told Poison. Poison had been to injured before they went for thim to let them go with them.  
“’m fine” poison had insisted to them, a sharp pain stabbing the cut in their side making him inhale a sharp breath,  
“Sure, you are, Princess” ghoul had answered cockily, giving a lopsided grin, Poison just flipped him off.  
He missed their brother, he missed Jet, he even missed Ghoul and his immature remarks. They were sure to be coming home in the next few days, hopefully.

Poison looked down at his aching legs, now there were just small bruises and scars where the dracloids had tied him down. He ran a hand up their arm feeling the little bumps of the cuts, the cuts that felt like hell whehe was getting them, now he just had these scars. The scars to remind him the pain that BLI had put him through. How the knife felt against his skin. How the emotionless masks of the dracloids looked at him, almost smiling as he tried to get free from their bonds. How They had come out, usually with a ray-gun in hand. Now a knife. Poison just wanted them to get it over with, they just wanted them to kill him already. The pain throbbed around his whole body from his head to his ankles. How it felt as though he was getting injected by a thousand needles, the needles with some sort of scyrum to keep thim conscious. The knife ripping at the cotton of his clothes, then to his skin. The scars will never fade, and the memory was always there. Cold dead hands gipping him with intense force, everything disappeared after that. He didn’t want to stay; the pain was too much. It wasn’t until the heard his brothers voice in his ear, begging him to stay. There was a commotion in the background. He could hear ghoul in the background, swearing like a bitch. Someone was saving them. They were saving him. Their friends were there.

“Poison, please” he heard in his ears. his brother. “PARTY… please” he heard his brother begging beside thim. Tears choking his words. The pain was too much. He couldn’t move. He tried; all he could do was open his eyes. He tried to smile, there was too much blood. Kobra made a small noise and smiled at him, knowing that he would be ok. He heard gun shots. Hoping the pain stopped soon, hoping that They were getting avenged. He felt arms p[around him, he tried to lean into them. It was no use; it was all too much. Poison had black out after that, from the pain mostly.

That was a month ago, now his friends were gone somewhere without him and he missed them like a bitch.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Ghoul pov

He missed him. He missed him so much. He knew that Poison was going insane on his own. Every time that they came back from a mission without him, he could see the relief that they had come back for him. This time it was even worse, Poison had gone through so much in the past month. All he could do for him was fix their cuts and give him reassuring comments. He saw Poisons whole heart break when they said they had to leave. It had just dawned on them. He hated leaving poison so much. They were going home in the next few days. It couldn’t go fast enough. The mission had been a complete failure. Dr D had given them it. He hadn’t wanted to go. None of them wanted to.   
Kobra Kid’s face when they got the transmission, his head immediately dropped. He never wanted to leave his brother, especially at times like this.   
The mission was stupid as well. Just kill as many dracs and scarecrows you can, that’s all. They were giving a deadline of a month. Too long to be gone. 

They only had three days left now. Driving home, shooting dracs out the windows. He knew that it was for the best, poison not coming. He absolutely hated shooting stuff. He was a good shot wasted sometimes. If Poison had to shoot something, he would. After the accident he knows that Poison won’t want to shoot that much anymore. Hopefully, he was staying inside, hopefully. He definitely wasnt one for following rules, but he might realise that it’s for the best. Ghoul felt something for poison, and he hated it. Poison was ghouls’ best friend. He didn’t want to lose that. He’ll never tell him. He’ll never tell anyone. Just the way that poison looked when Ghoul was around made him wonder that there just a sliver of hope that Poison felt the same. Maybe it was good that he was getting away from poison. He just missed him so much. He would probably fuck everything up when they got back. Somehow tell him.   
He didn’t even realise he had fallen asleep. He sat up, looked around him. Dust, that was all. He groaned and rolled his back onto the back of the chair.   
“Oh, you’re finally awake” he heard Jet Stars voice come from the driver’s seat,   
“How long was I asleep?” he rubbed his eyes and straightened himself up.   
“Just a couple of hours” Kobra's squeaky voice came from the passenger seat. Poison was usually there. In the driver’s seat, he was a shitty-ass driver, but it was better than Jet. he was used to it. Jet Star agreed to be the driver. He was meant to be in the passenger seat, in Ghouls mind. He and Kobra were meant to be in the backseat, snickering about some shitty joke that one of them had made. It was different now; he didn't like it. 

“I miss him,” he heard Kobra whisper, to no one in particular it seemed. Jet made a sympathetic noise to him.   
The car was quiet for a beat. “Me too” he breathed out, he hoped no one heard him to be honest. But kobra did, he definitely heard him. He heard Kobras breath hitch, just for a moment, but he could hear him.   
“We're almost, home, right?” he decided to ask instead, “yeah,” was all Jet said, his voice dripping with tiredness. He must have been driving for hours.   
“I can drive if you want, you’ve been driving for ages, get some rest” he offered to Jet  
“Oh yeah, I’ll trust you with the car,” Jet replied, his hands flailing everywhere trying to get his point across.   
“I was just asking, you’re about to fall asleep at the wheel, and then you’ll get us all killed” he replied to him. “WATCH THE GODDAMN ROAD” he yelled as Jet turned around to look at him, “Jesus Christ’’ he added.   
“Oi Kobra you wanna take the wheel?” he slid his way to the middle of the backseat and stuck his head through the gap. Kobra was asleep,  
“of course” he grumbled slamming back into the seat and folding his arms. The sun was starting to set, it was almost only two days left. Soon he’ll be able to send a transmission to poison to tell him that he was on almost home, that Jet Star was almost home, that his brother was coming home. Of course, so many things could happen in those two small days. He felt so sorry Kobra still, it looked like his whole world was being torn apart when he found out about what happened to his brother. 

Ghoul decided he was going to try and pester jet into letting someone else drive for once, but right now all he wanted to do was sleep, it would stop the thoughts of Poison and if the was ok or not. He felt safe knowing that he might be able to send a transmission to him tomorrow, letting them know they’re safe. And with that he slumped down into the stiff seats of the car and lay his head on the vibrating window, drifting off to sleep. The talking on the radio getting softer and softer until he drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

“Look alive sunshine’’


End file.
